


First Officer's Personal Log, Supplemental

by jimkirkachu (burning_spirit)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Overload, Feels, Five Year Mission, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Insecure Spock (Star Trek), Light Angst, Love Poems, M/M, OTP Feels, One Shot, POV First Person, Pining, Pining Spock (Star Trek), Poetry, Pre-James T. Kirk/Spock, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short & Sweet, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is hopelessly in love, T'hy'la, True Love, Vulnerable Spock, k/s - Freeform, otp, poet spock, so in love it hurts, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/jimkirkachu
Summary: A young Commander Spock privately agonizes over the intense feelings he harbors toward his captain.





	First Officer's Personal Log, Supplemental

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief poem from Spock’s POV before he and Kirk become a couple.
> 
> Vulcan translation and other thoughts are in the end notes. (Translation also in hover text.) :)
> 
> Special thanks to winonakirk57 for beta services!

Captain, fear not. On this you may depend:  
as surely as through space our starship soars,  
my service as first officer is yours.

I’m proud to say the man whom I defend  
is young and bold, yet selflessly explores  
new worlds right to the universe’s end;

as you have done for me, I will attend  
to you through life and death, in peace or wars…  
if I’ve belonged to any crew, it’s yours.

Yet there are times I dare not comprehend  
your language—gazes like a carnivore’s,  
and touches, smiles that make my soul ascend

despite my flaws, or what you might intend.  
My _katra_ moors on interstellar shores,  
the waves and winds and sands of which are yours.

Emotions strangling logic, I transcend  
my boundaries for the one my heart adores.  
As you, my love, have ever been my friend,  
so I have been—and always shall be—yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translation:
> 
> _katra_ = spirit/soul; the living essence of a Vulcan; a combination of soul and memory
> 
> *Translation taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/
> 
> Back in college, I had to write several villanelles for various poetry and writing courses, and I always had the hardest time with that form! This was another attempt at it, and yet again I “did it wrong” from a technical standpoint… but it was nice to get back to my roots in poetry, and I’m pleased with how it turned out. (Poetic forms are really more like guidelines anyway, right? lol ;)) And as an author I don’t usually go in for the angsty or moody stuff, or pre-slash for these two, so that was sort of a fun exercise/experiment for me as well. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ((Psst! Hey! Come space out with me on Tumblr! I’m [jimkirkachu](https://jimkirkachu.tumblr.com/) over there and I always love to make more Trek and K/S friends!))


End file.
